Ahtay Alexemia
|image = imghttp://i303.photobucket.com/albums/nn146/ameliam19/wip.jpg[/img] |caption = This is Ahtay. She is frequently seen in various states of undress thanks to the artist/player. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Atty, Tay, Miss or Lady Alexemia |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Twenties (23. She'll rarely share it.) |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = September 19th |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Half-elf |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = Common, Orcish and Thalassian |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 1259 (Deck 12) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = World of Warcraft / Original Character |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = http://grinwithnoshame.livejournal.com/ |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Amelia }} is on a boat. She's mostly okay with that. Background Ahtay’s story begins as the ne’er-do-well bastard child of a former soldier of the Alliance turned Mercenary Captain. Of any and all things she would inherit from her father, it would be her bullish determination and the unlikely strength behind her frame. In taking a stab at following her father’s footsteps she attempted, albeit briefly at first, blade-turning. It was a well-intentioned effort in futility. She found herself, instead, far more interested in the game of love; as such it would appear that from her human mother she took endless optimism and a knack for confusing love and lust. She’d made friends easily, courtesy of being chatty, and sifted from taking on odd jobs to working at a tavern to the far south, based out of the trade port of Booty Bay. Her on-again-off again engagement to a cohort, one Soryk Valchion, in her father’s mercenary camp ended with a second disappearance, thus encouraging her to not only move on but rethink her plans for the current as well as the future. After ebbing through her days with no clear goals or ambition, Ahtay attempted to pick up her blades again and take another crack at the mercenary lifestyle. Work was difficult to come by, even with her father’s contacts. It would seem her past foibles built the reputation she now has the misfortune to stand on. Prior To Arrival Bartending had ceased to be interesting work as the sob stories and brawls started to take a toll on her patience, Ahtay had instead looked to manual labor and blade-turning in the port of Ratchet. Work failed to be spectacular as her reputation as a piss-poor mercenary proceeded her. The port city, however, allowed Ahtay her freedom to entertain friends of all walks of life, including a more recent romantic interest in the form of a failed privateer; the last person to have seen her prior to her disappearance. Arrival Ahtay arrived with little more than a wooden barrette, a man’s shirt, small gold earrings and necklace made of a single strand of pearls. Gone and missing would be her pants, companion, coin, guns and personal effects from home. Appearance Ahtay has settled comfortably into her early-twenties, an age she won’t volunteer easily. Her frame is sturdy, though she is not particularly muscular. Her skin is pale, quick to burn and easy to freckle. Her hair is thick, coarse and tumbles down around her back in unruly, brown waves. Her longer bangs sit at cheek-length, acting as a softer frame to her face. Her chin is pronounced, her lips are expressive, quick to quirk. She favors her mixed parentage by having rounded—though long—ears and a dim glow to her eyes. Fun Facts Ahtay must raise her hands to tell her left from right. Typically she will raise her left hand first. Ahtay is the more human-friendly spelling of her name, it can also be spelled Atê. (See also: Player phasing out special characters to make your life easier.) Ahtay has physically engaged bears in one on one combat and won by fists alone. Ahtay is not a playa', she just crushes a lot. Ahtay is the oldest of her family. Ahtay's surname of Alexemia comes from her step-father. Related Reading Looking In The Most Dubious Places Ahtay's introduction to Azeroth. Obligatory Training Montage Sort of as it sounds, only about our heroine's failings at social grace. Incomplete: Common Sense Isn't Fat Bottomed Girl That Old, Familiar Feeling Relationships (Current as of 10/11/09.) Soryk Valchion: Her on-again-off-again fiance who's far more off than on in the now. Ter'thelas Baelion: Remembers him from her time in Silvermoon. She still finds him attractive as well. Used to crush on him a bit. Did not hit it. Karis Needleteeth: A friend of a sort from home. Often a little too volatile for Ahtay. The relationship is currently tepid. Amaria Midesha: A soft spoken, shy and reserved little thing. Ahtay sees her as a friend and aims to bring her out of her shell more. Granny Annie Evans: Adores Granny. She's enthralled with Granny's vivacious nature to spite her age. She's a joy to be around. Mikaela Banes: Thinks highly of Mikaela. She seems sweet, well-meaning and someone easily gotten along with. Zeke: He cooks, he's the first person to really talk to her. He's got a pass in her book. Kevas: Seems a little rough around the edges, could possibly be reasoned with. Might be more fun with booze. Moai: Has every desire to avoid. She seems territorial and abrasive. Not her favorite person. Soryk Valchion It's mighty, mighty complicated. (Current as of 10/11/09.) Ahtay is still clueless. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:WoW